


Besa la Traición

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst and Drama, Celos, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Tragedy, romance y amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: ¿Te has imaginado tener una vida perfecta: con un padre generoso, un trabajo honrado, días pacíficos y finalmente al amor de tu vida? Agasha no la imaginaba, la vivía. Pero un día todo se desmorona precisamente por su traición. La de él. El hombre al que le entregó su corazón y éste hizo pedazos sin la más mínima compasión.|| ° AGASHA X ALBAFICA ° ||





	1. Nadie lo Sabe

**Author's Note:**

> Después de terminar “Milagrosa Piedad” prometí que regresaría con un nuevo fic de esta pareja.
> 
> Siendo franca no creí que tendría tanto apoyo siendo que apenas soy una notaba en el fandom. Me alegra mucho contar con el apoyo de muchos de ustedes.
> 
> Este fic es considerablemente más pequeño que el otro, pero les aseguro que les gustará igual. Su actualización será constante si diosito así me lo permite. Voy a tratar de publicar el fic en Facebook y en Wattpad también, espero que lo ven en esas dos redes, lo apoyen igual. Recuerden: es un favor que me hacen a mí.
> 
> NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO. —Gracias.

 

Si una mirada (en este caso la suya) pudiese hacer polvo a alguien, que nadie dudase ni por un segundo que Albafica de Piscis ya habría hecho que el viento arrastrase lo que pudiese quedar de aquel mocoso estúpido que aparentemente no entendía un “no” por respuesta.

 

—Albafica…

 

Había ocasiones en las que el Santo lamentaba no ser tan hijo de puta como algunos pensaban que era; de ser así ya le habría dado una patada en el trasero a ese tipo para sacarlo volando por los aires.

 

Deseaba agarrarlo del cuello y exprimirle los ojos como quien quiere quitarle las semillas a un limón.

 

—Hey, Albafica.

 

Enfrascado en sus pensamientos asesinos, Albafica de Piscis hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Manigoldo de Cáncer. Otro idiota. Cuanto deseaba mandarlo a comer mierda también, pero se contendría por el respeto que aún le quedaba para el Santo de Cáncer, alguien que se supone, era un Santo de su mismo nivel por su dedicación.

 

Ese día Albafica había decidido salir a visitar a Agasha aprovechando que el sol no estaba en su punto más alto y hoy ella trabajaría en la florería con su padre hasta tarde. Obviamente no iba a ir a su casa con toda la confianza del mundo como si fuese la suya, pero necesitaba verla, al menos desde lejos.

 

Pero a veces al destino le gustaba joderlo un poco, porque para empezar, Manigoldo junto a Kardia de Escorpio habían estado siguiéndolo con la única finalidad de estarlo fastidiarlo, por suerte, este último había sido llamado por Dohko de Libra cuando pasaron por la casa del Caballero y ambos partieron al Santuario por órdenes de su Ilustrísima.

 

Lamentablemente Manigoldo no había sido nombrado por el Patriarca y Dohko no quiso llevarlo con él aún con la petición nada sutil de Albafica, pues ambos Santos eran lo suficientemente listos como para saber lo que ese par de payasos podía hacerle a los nervios de cualquiera, en poco tiempo y estando juntos.

 

Sin embargo esta vez el cangrejo estaba jugando muy cerca de la olla con agua hirviendo aún en vivaz fuego rojo, y se encontraba disfrutándolo como nunca.

 

El guardián de la cuarta Casa no sólo estaba siendo un interesado espectador de la ira de Albafica alzándose lentamente al ver a la chica florista siendo abordada por un _Don Nadie_ que había llegado desde hace 20 minutos y se negaba a irse por más que la pequeña muchacha se alejase de él, sino que también estaba siendo testigo del hecho de que como todos en el Santuario, Albafica de Piscis era un hombre más, uno desconfiado y algo raro, pero un hombre plenamente capaz de sentir diversas emociones buenas y malas quemándolo desde adentro como a cualquier otro mortal.

 

Por su lado, Manigoldo estaba divirtiéndose, él no sabía exactamente qué le pasaba a su compañero pero siendo franco no le interesaba demasiado pues tenía un buen par de ojos en la cara que le funcionaban bastante bien. De pronto Albafica había parado sus pasos y sus intentos de mandarlo al hades, cosa que extrañó al Santo, para ponerse a ver un punto específico en las calles de Rodorio. Ahora Albafica lo ignoraba por completo sin recato, dando toda su atención al par de jóvenes que estaban a lo lejos.

 

No estaba al 100% seguro de que tenía que ver el malhumor de Albafica con la sosa chica de las flores que siempre pasaba nerviosa por su Casa con arreglos florales para la señorita Sasha y su Ilustrísima, pero solo con ver la cara irritada de Albafica, ya podía darse una idea.

 

«Así que te gustan este tipo de chicas, ¿eh, Albafica?» Manigoldo ya empezaba a entender por qué Albafica no tenía amantes ni bajaba a Rodorio a los burdeles en busca de prostitutas. «Creí que las santurronas sólo le interesaban a Dégel» quiso reírse, definitivamente para gustos y colores no había nada escrito.

 

Decidió que picaría las costillas un poco a su colega… a ver qué pasaba.

 

Albafica lo presintió ahí donde estaba parado, sabía que Manigoldo aún existía y el maldito iba a estresarlo con esto, pero no podía contenerse. El maldito cangrejo en definitiva no estaba en contacto con sus instintos animales el día de hoy, de estarlo, habría hecho lo más sensato que era irse al Tártaro bailando de puntitas a ver si ya había alumbrado el sol ahí, y no pensar en fastidiar al Santo de Piscis.

 

Pero a Manigoldo siempre le gustó enfrentar el peligro.

 

—Por Poseidón —rezongó él poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Albafica, regresándolo a la realidad—. ¿Sabes, amigo? Creo que ya deberías decirle a esa chica que _te mueve el tapete_.

 

 _Mierda_. Albafica quiso maldecir. Manigoldo ya había empezado a usar términos estúpidos y vanos.

 

Albafica juraba por Zeus que había días en los que realmente extrañaba su sangre envenenada; hoy por ejemplo, era uno de esos.

 

La señorita Sasha se apiadó de él y encontró el modo de sellar el veneno adentro de su corazón, con la ayuda de Asmita, para que de ese modo Albafica pudiese acercarse a los demás luego de una sanguinaria pelea contra Hades; no había idiota (incluso entre sus compañeros) que no quisiera estarlo hostigando día y noche. En teoría Albafica podía deshacer dicho sello, pero correría el riesgo de ya no poder usarlo.

 

Según la propia Sasha, era mejor que conservase el sello hasta una verdadera emergencia. Qué forma tan afortunada de decir que en verdad se alegraba de poder pasear por Rodorio sin preocuparse, ¿verdad?

 

—Míralo —continuó Manigoldo usando ese tono intelectual irritante que usualmente ponía para fastidiar a Dégel de Acuario—, es un Don Nadie. Escuálido, sin chiste. ¿De dónde demonios sacó ese cabello? Parece como si una ardilla se hubiese pasado todo el invierno ahí —hizo una mueca de desaprobación—, ¿y qué son esos acercamientos? ¡Viejo, ese tipo realmente quiere aparearse como un animal con tu chica! ¿Lo vas a permitir?

 

 _Paciencia, paciencia_ , se repetía en subconsciente de Albafica evitando por todos los medios resistir las ansias de ahorcar a Manigoldo pensando que era el cuello de aquel mocoso escuálido y no el de su fastidioso compañero.

 

Los Santos Dorados estaban arriba del techo de una casa cercana a la florería más concurrida de Rodorio. Por suerte o porque en verdad a nadie le apetecía admirar el cielo esta tarde, ambos caballeros no habían sido descubiertos por los pueblerinos. Aparte de que el día de hoy no había mucha gente caminando por los lares, la mayoría se encontraban comprando comida o enteramente enfrascados en sus propios asuntos.

 

—Zeus, en serio va a pedirle que se case con él. ¡En definitiva se lo pedirá! —predijo Manigoldo volteando los ojos hacia arriba, exasperado para luego darle un golpe en la nuca a Albafica—. ¡Y tú has algo, maniquí estúpido! ¡Mueve el trasero antes de esos ojitos soñadores miren a otro imbécil!

 

El último nervio de Albafica explotó.

 

—¡Cierra ya el maldito pico! —con un tic bastante pronunciado, Albafica alzó el pie izquierdo y dio una patada fuerte al trasero de Manigoldo para hacerlo estrellarse directamente contra la puerta de la florería arrastrando varios adornos a su paso.

 

Manigoldo incluso entró de cabeza a la casa derrapando con el pecho.

 

Como era de esperar, la gente alrededor gritó, se alarmó y algunos salieron corriendo en direcciones aleatorias. Un comportamiento normal en Rodorio, había que decir. Es decir, un Santo Dorado estrellándose contra un establecimiento de flores sólo presagiaba problemas.

 

Sabiendo que se había excedido por mucho que Manigoldo le sacase de quicio, luego de soltar un suspiro, Albafica bajó de un salto y pasó de entre muchas personas que se había paralizado al verlo.

 

La noticia del sello del veneno en su sangre, gracias a Kardia y sus charlas de taberna, se había corrido como la pólvora y ahora todos podían estar tranquilos estando cerca del Santo de Piscis, cosa que al hombre no le agradaba tanto pues dejarse ver por el pueblo significaba un grupo concurrido de hormonas persiguiéndolo.

 

Hoy en particular no estaba de ánimos para nada de eso.

 

—Disculpe, señor —le dijo al papá de Agasha, tratando de ignorarla a ella y al idiota a su lado—. El Caballero Manigoldo no calculó bien su posición y se estrelló contra su establecimiento.

—¡ _Vete a la mierda_! —exclamó en latín antiguo, el Santo de Cáncer, saliendo de la casa con pedazos de flores y mucha tierra sobre él—. ¿ _Esto es lo mejor que pudiste hacer para separar a esos dos_? _No puedo creer que seas tan idiota._

 

El Santo de Piscis en contestación alzó los hombros prometiéndose hacerle pagar por sus insolencias más tarde.

 

 _—Bastardo_ —masculló Manigoldo con los dientes apretados.

— _Te lo compensaré luego, ahora cállate y lárgate_ —respondió el joven de Piscis en idioma persa.

 

No es que todos los Caballeros pudiesen hablar muchos idiomas, pero debido a que usualmente tenían que partir a otros países para cumplir misiones de importancia, y a que algunos maestros y/o conocidos de conocidos dentro y fuera del Santuario solían ser de diversos lugares, era su deber como los Santos más cercanos a Athena el poder dominar por lo menos 3 idiomas o más, al menos uno antiguo, y el local que era el griego.

 

Otros más no venían mal.

 

Quien dominaba a la perfección la gran cantidad de dichos idiomas era el Patriarca, Sage. De ahí partían desde Shion, Asmita, los gemelos de Géminis, Dohko, Dégel, Sisyphus, Hasgard y hasta él mismo. Entonces para no perder la práctica solían hablarse entre ellos en algunas lenguas diferentes.

 

No era común, pero como hoy, a veces era una necesidad que les venía bien al tener algo de privacidad para charlar.

 

— _Como su Majestad-Cuernos-Torcidos diga_ —se burló por última vez Manigoldo usando esta vez el idioma persa.

 

Lo que irritó a Albafica fue la señal que hizo usando su mano mientras se iba. Alzando el brazo y meciendo los dedos índice y meñique, contrayendo los otros simulando los cuernos mencionados.

 

Soltando un nuevo suspiro Albafica se giró hacia el señor.

 

—Mi compañero de verdad lo lamenta —se disculpó sabiendo bien que debía hacerlo.

 

El hombre se rio viendo con asombro e interés, como el resto de los ciudadanos, el intercambio de frases entre caballeros.

 

—No se preocupen, no fueron grandes los daños —desligó el hombre.

—Le prometo recompensar hasta lo último que se haya roto.

—No hay necesidad de eso —insistió con timidez—, es más, ¿por qué no le ofrecemos una cena?

 

_¿Qué… carajos?_

 

Esto debía ser su castigo. Ahora que él no quería estar cerca de Agasha (en definitiva, tampoco de su padre) y pasaba esto. Además, no estaba preparado para ver a este hombre a la cara y menos durante una cena.

 

Qué dilema, ya era demasiado difícil ocultarse como para que haya más coincidencias que los marcasen en rojo a la vista de otros entrometidos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer salvo de los Santos Dorados y lo hacían en sus momentos libres.

 

Desde que Albafica le permitió a la chica acercársele casualmente por la calle, al igual que cada vez que ella cruzaba la Casa de Piscis para ir a dejar flores al Santuario; desde entonces ya muchos se tenían una idea “equivocada” de lo que pasaba entre ambos.

 

_¿Y qué pasa entre ambos?_

 

Nada por lo que un padre como este noble señor no intentaría matar a un Santo Dorado.

 

Como por ejemplo, sostener una relación clandestina con su hija después de desflorarla hace algunos meses en su propia casa. Bastó con una sola noche en la que el padre de Agasha no estuviese en Rodorio para que toda la tensión sexual que se iba formando entre la chica y el guerrero explotase al fin, dando como resultado esa relación y al final, esta escena.

 

Al mirar de reojo a Agasha, mientras el señor pedía a los aldeanos regresar mañana por sus encargos, Albafica notó que ella se había enrojecido hasta las orejas bajo su escrutinio.

 

_Así es como debe ser._

 

Él no era posesivo, no vigilaba a la chica a todas horas del día pues a pesar de todo Agasha no le pertenecía, pero hoy (justamente hoy) sólo quería verla a ella y asegurarse de que estuviese bien, como todos los fines de semana. Sin embargo en este preciso momento Albafica se sintió poderoso al verla desviar su mirada mansamente, enrojeciendo más de sus mejillas y rehuyendo a su vigilancia.

 

—Agasha, hija mía. Prepara todo para la cena, el señor Albafica comerá con nosotros —apremió impidiéndole al caballero rechazar la invitación.

—Sí padre…

—¡Espera Agasha!

 

Albafica juraba por su honor que si Agasha permitía que ese estúpido se le acercase por lo menos 5cm más él iba a cometer una locura. Suerte fue que el padre de la chica se haya adelantado.

 

—¡Y tú niño! Ya deja de molestar a mi hija, ya te he dicho desde hace varios minutos que no pienso dejar que se casen.

 

¡Zeus! El aire le regresó a Albafica luego de oír eso.

 

En Grecia si el padre o el tutor no permitían una unión de pareja, era una garantía sólida de que ese tipo no tocaría a la chica, eso agregando que si sus oídos no estaban mal, Agasha también le había rechazado. Sí, Albafica podía respirar normalmente después de oír eso.

 

—¡Pe-pero no lo entiendo! —exclamó indignado—. ¡Mi padre tiene un buen ganado, hectáreas de tierras que pronto heredaré! ¡Podré darle a Agasha la mejor vida! Será una buena esposa para mí y yo un buen marido para ella, ¿por qué me rechazan?

—Niño, no vamos a discutir contigo sobre nuestras decisiones. Lo mejor será que busques a otra chica —respondió el hombre encarando al insistente muchacho—. Escucha, yo te aprecio como un sobrino. Pero mi hija ya te lo lleva explicando durante toda la mañana, yo se los expliqué a tu padre y a ti anoche. Mi hija no quiere casarse contigo —enfatizó.

 

Algo le dijo a Albafica que el mocoso, que por cierto era mucho más pequeño que él, no iba a rendirse tan pronto.

 

—¡Pero no estaba pidiendo el permiso de su hija, sino el de usted!

—¡Mi permiso tampoco lo tienes, pesado! —explotó. Tomó a Agasha por los hombros y la hizo retroceder para pararse enfrente de ella.

 

Agasha suspiró para luego ponerse nerviosa al chocar contra la Armadura Dorada de Piscis. Al conectar sus miradas, la chica comprendió que ya no había mucho que pudiese hacer para contener el dilema.

 

—Escucha hijo —dijo entre susurros el padre de Agasha, invocando toda su paciencia o lo que quedaba de ella—. Tu padre y yo hemos hecho buenos negocios juntos, de no ser por él no tendría lugar para sembrar más de mis flores; pero son solo negocios, mi hija no es mercancía y no pienso vendértela.

—Yo no lo llamaría así. Además, Agasha no tendrá un mejor futuro sino conmigo —insistió el joven. Sus ojos brillaban con vanidad, era claro que no estaba acostumbrado a las negatorias.

 

Harta de él, Agasha iba a gritarle un par de verdades a la cara cuando de pronto sintió como el caballero a sus espaldas la tomaba de los hombros e imitaba a su padre poniéndola atrás de él. La cara se le distorsionó de molestia a una que transpiraba confusión y cierto miedo.

 

_Ay no._

 

—Disculpen mi intromisión —dijo Albafica. Él ya comenzaba a entender por dónde iba el asunto, «así que ese estúpido no bromeaba» había que decir que Manigoldo tenía un buen oído—. Pero yo quisiera saber —continuó—, si Agasha dijo que no a su propuesta, y el señor también dijo que no, ¿por qué tú insistes en tenerla como esposa?

 

El chico al verlo no perdió la compostura y fue claro en su respuesta, aunque en efecto, su nivel del altanería tuvo que descender considerablemente.

 

—Porque de todas las chicas que conozco, Agasha ha sido la única que no ha tenido ni un solo pretendiente —informó con respeto hacia Albafica—, por ende no ha tenido ni un solo amante y con seguridad afirmo que si alguien puede ser la nueva señora de mis tierras debe ser ella.

—En pocas palabras buscas a una chica virgen para desposar —Albafica se cruzó de brazos alzando levemente las cejas un tanto anonadado.

—Exactamente.

 

El padre de Agasha soltó un gruñido dispuesto a írsele encima al muchacho como un lobo sobre un conejo. Por su parte, nada más bastaba con oírlo hablar para perder los estribos.

 

Albafica dedujo que él mismo ya le habría hecho algo peor al estúpido si su estatus como Santo Dorado no lo estuviese reteniendo; y mejor que así siguiese, que ese idiota tuviese aunque sea las pocas neuronas necesarias para no decir más estupideces enfrente suya y entonces hacerle pensar a Albafica que el mundo no se partiría a la mitad si lo mataba. El Santo de Piscis no era tan gentil y/o paciente con ese tipo de imbéciles como lo eran Shion y Dégel, aunque muy para su pesar, todos los que lo rodeaban pensasen que sí.

 

—Mi hija no es una moneda de intercambio —decretó el padre de Agasha con fuerza—, si ella no quiere pertenecerte sólo acéptalo, y déjala en paz.

 

Menos mal que no había gente alrededor, las cosas estaban poniéndose de verdad tensas. Albafica inhaló profundo una vez más antes de volver interrumpir o hacer que ese niñato besase su puño con la nariz.

 

—Insisto, sé que no es asunto mío, pero me atrevo a desmentir su versión… joven… —le miró preguntándole su nombre.

—Cyril, mi nombre es Cyril.

—Cyril —dijo Albafica queriendo vomitarle encima—. Le pido que entienda que si la señorita Agasha no ha tenido amantes ha sido por su decisión, no por quererse reservar para usted.

—Pe…

 

Albafica alzó una mano para callarlo.

 

—Ella es una mujer pensante, sabe lo que le conviene y si usted no lo hace, acéptelo por las buenas y retírese.

—¿Una mujer pensante? —se rio Cyril—. Vamos, usted no puede estar diciéndome eso. La mujer no fue creada para pensar, sino para cuidar de su esposo e hijos.

 

¡Por Hades! Aparte de Kardia y el bastardo de Minos de Grifo, el Caballero Albafica no había visto a alguien tan vanidoso, bocón y estúpido. El único detalle entre Cyril y los otros antes mencionados era que al menos Kardia y Minos presumían lo que tenían, ambos eran habladores y tan irritantes como un par de gárgolas con síndrome premenstrual agraviado, pero al menos se justificaban de cierto modo.

 

Lo que más enfurecía a Albafica, era que esa estúpida boca no era motivo suficiente para matar a Cyril a patadas. ¿Pero este tipo qué se creía? A simple vista, estéticamente era poco agraciado, 1.70cm aproximadamente, delgaducho con cabello rubio cenizo mal cuidado y ojos color miel. Si revisábamos en el interior, las cosas sólo irían de mal a peor: fastidioso, insistente, parlanchín y con un complejo de superioridad que le quedaba tan grande que Albafica no podía esperar para meterle un cactus en la boca y lanzar su egoísta trasero lejos de su vista.

 

Oírlo reírse de la creencia poco popular sobre que las mujeres también eran lo suficientemente listas para vivir sin un hombre que las manejase, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, el pensamiento primitivo que pesaba sobre las mujeres dominaba el pueblo de Rodorio y Grecia en general. Algo que difícilmente podría erradicarse en un par de meses.

 

Si se lo preguntaban, él ya había tenido suficiente con las burlas de Kardia y la escenita montada gracias a Manigoldo. Albafica de Piscis no era la más paciente de las criaturas, mucho menos un monje ni un seguidor de Buda como para soportar que aquel estúpido niño intentase, enfrente de sus narices, coquetear con Agasha y hablar de las mujeres como si fuesen nada, todo al mismo tiempo.

 

Él mismo servía a una diosa fémina gentil y poderosa, ¡y aparte de todo! El que ese pequeño bastardo dictase que _su_ Agasha no pensaba lo suficiente como para dejarla decidir por sí misma su futuro lo dejaba con la sangre hirviendo.

 

Albafica era bien conocido por ser un Caballero que podía mantener sus emociones a raya, parar sus instintos primarios salvajes y solidificar pensamientos lógicos antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar ni un segundo más que esa lagartija malformada se mofase de Agasha en su propia cara.

 

Él mismo podía dar crédito a todos aquellos momentos en los que ella le pedía ayuda para leer un pergamino escrito en griego, varias veces la joven le rogaba porque le hablase en idioma italiano pues ansiaba aprenderlo también aunque no tenía la necesidad de ello. En una ocasión el propio Dégel de Acuario le dijo con una sonrisa que se sentía satisfecho de poder ayudar a Agasha al proporcionarle pergaminos ligeros para su lectura.

 

Ella siempre ha estado dispuesta a esforzarse y sorprender al Caballero de Piscis con sus nuevos conocimientos adquiridos, aunque no fuesen muchos, según Agasha. Pero Albafica se sentía, de cierto modo, orgulloso al pensar que una chica de Rodorio como ella (trabajadora desde la más tierna infancia) quisiera cultivarse y aprender por sí misma cosas nuevas. Leer, escribir y saber la historia de su nación eran cosas que usualmente no importaba para los pueblerinos. Pero no así Agasha, ella era una chica astuta que gustaba de empaparse de sabiduría.

 

Albafica no permitiría que nadie tratase de burlarse de su esfuerzo; menos estando él presente.

 

 _»Ojalá más jóvenes siguiesen su ejemplo_ —dijo Dégel antes de dar por terminada su plática de esa tarde con él, hace ya algún tiempo.

 

Con dedicación, Agasha se había ganado a pulso el respeto de Albafica. ¿Cómo él iba a permitir que este zoquete la insultase gratuitamente?

 

Con el enfado acumulado en su garganta Albafica pudo haberle roto el cuello a ese muchachito por sus insultos, pero el padre de Agasha se le adelantó arrojándole una maceta de barro al chico, que la rompió con su dura cabeza.

 

La maceta fue lo único que se rompió por completo muy para el pesar del Santo.

 

—¡¿Pero qué le pasa?! —gritó Cyril sosteniéndose la parte afectada, la cual empezó a sangrar.

—Vienes a mi casa y a mi establecimiento, mandas al carajo mi petición de que te largues y no conforme con eso te niegas a entender que Agasha no quiere casarse contigo —le reprendió tomando otra maseta entre sus manos—. ¡Insultas la inteligencia de mi querida hija! ¡¿Y piensas que voy a quedarme parado viéndote pisotear su honor frente al Caballero Albafica?! No me hagas decírtelo de nuevo, muchacho —gruñó entre dientes—. ¡Lárgate!

 

Cyril frunció el ceño dándose la vuelta.

 

—Su hija morirá sola —espetó antes de irse.

 

Si alguien le preguntara a Albafica cuanto tuvo que contenerse para no asarlo a fuego lento. Ese alguien ardería en llamas.

 

…

 

Después del altercado con Cyril, la cena con el padre de Agasha fue un poco incómoda, para empezar la casa era un tanto… pequeña. El padre de la chica medía cuanto mucho 1.60 de altura mientras que el caballero podía casi superar sin problemas el 1.80. Albafica podría tocar el techo alzando las manos y si no lo había hecho era porque el hombre estaba ahí atento de él.

 

Fue amable, le recibió con gentileza, le pidió sentarse y beber agua mientras Agasha preparaba la cena en la cocina. Pobre hombre, pensaba que era la primera vez que Albafica veía la casa por dentro, los destrozos que hizo Manigoldo al entrar de forma tan estrepitosa fueron fácilmente limpiados por el hombre que no le dejó hablar mucho.

 

La historia del negocio familiar se llevó prácticamente el protagonismo de la charla, con pequeños lapsus para responder de forma cortante, Albafica encontraba pocas ocasiones para mirar a Agasha, la chica había bajado la cabeza con un semblante pensativo por no decir abochornado.

 

De estar solos él le hubiese preguntado al respecto, pero no lo estaban y en lo que el padre de Agasha respectaba ambos eran poco menos que desconocidos que ocasionalmente se veían.

 

Al finalizar con la plática y la cena Albafica se despidió de la familia, apresurado por volver a su casa, faltaba un tanto para que el sol de la tarde cayese lo que le daría tiempo suficiente para atender sus deberes en el Santuario, que era la manutención de las flores venenosas que transitaban las escaleras finales.

 

Las rosas venenosas no se alimentaban del aire y tampoco eran infalibles al abandono.

 

Tenía regresar.

 

—Ha sido un honor contar con su presencia —dijo el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza—. Esperamos que la cena haya sido de su agrado.

—El honor es mío, y muchas gracias.

 

Luego de intercambiar una despedida con la promesa de volver a verse (por favor no), Albafica dio marcha hacia el Santuario con la seguridad de que Manigoldo al verlo iba a intentar algo estúpido.

 

Siempre era así.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	2. Imposible de Obligar a Amar

 

Apenas entró a la cuarta casa Albafica oyó a Manigoldo hablándole desde la oscuridad.

 

—No sabía que tenías unos gustos bastante simples.

 

Completamente harto de oír estupideces, el Caballero de Piscis se giró hacia su dirección dispuesto a romperle los dientes. Ese mensaje debió de haber sido muy explícito ya que Manigoldo, en sus adentros sonrió de lado.

 

—Quita esa cara que no la estoy ofendiendo.

 

Saliendo de las sombras, el Caballero de Cáncer se cruzó de brazos ondeando su larga capa con cada paso que daba.

 

—Sólo digo que… afuera hay todo un ejército de mujeres dispuestas a abrirte las piernas, ¡de todo tipo, hermano! Delgadas, rechonchas, altas, pequeñas, voluptuosas y una que otra delgaducha, ¡arg, maldición! ¡Incluso hay una espectacular pelirroja qué! ¡Amigo! ¡Si vieses ese buen par de…! —Se rio como si recordase algo interesante, subió las manos hasta su propio pecho e hizo un movimiento sugestivo bastante claro de lo que hablaba—. ¡Zeus! Afuera hay un montón de deliciosas bellezas aguardando por ti. Y resulta que la dueña de tus desvelos es más ni menos que la simpática muchachita de las flores.

 

Albafica hizo un gesto despectivo.

 

—¿Y por qué no vas tú a complacer a todo ese ejército de mujeres y me dejas en paz, Manigoldo?

—No te adelantes, ya lo he hecho —se rio bastante complacido—. Vamos, incluso Shion tiene sus gustos pecaminosos y yo sigo sin creerme que tu revolotees tras esa chiquilla —le miró burlón—, ¿te gustan menores, eh?

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasa a ti? —preguntó molesto.

—No lo sé, nací así.

—Con medio cerebro —respondió con actitud espinosa—. Y ella no es menor de edad.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces sólo luce como una adolescente? ¿Cuántos años tienes tú, veinticuatro? —inquirió—. Yo entiendo que para ustedes los griegos la cuestión de la edad no importe pero… —se rio un poco nervioso—, a veces exageran, ¿no crees?

—Imbécil —espetó Albafica.

—Vamos, no te enfades.

 

Para evitarse problemas, Albafica apretó sus puños en vez de voltearse y patear a su compañero hasta el cansancio; pero juraba por Zeus que si ese tarado no se alejaba de él, iba a regresarse y darle un puñetazo que con toda seguridad le aflojaría todos los dientes; sin embargo antes de dejarse llevar por esos impulsos asesinos que lo recorrían entero, Albafica decidió hacer lo más sensato posible que era retirarse ahora que podía hacerlo. Pero Manigoldo no se había rendido así que lo siguió sin dejar de abrir esa estúpida boca.

 

Albafica comenzaba a pensar que el tipo era algún tipo de suicida.

 

—Vamos, dime qué se siente cortejar a una chica así. Yo usualmente voy a un burdel y por donde vea hay una mujer dispuesta para mí.

—Eso es obvio si consideramos que esas mujeres trabajan para sacarle el dinero a los degenerados como tú —remarcó lo último.

—Me sacan algo más que el dinero, amigo mío —le informó riéndose—, además ellas no me cobran nada. Yo jamás he tenido un amorío. Sólo noches pasajeras de placer y ya. Dime, ¿cómo es que una chica te entrega su corazón? Digo, el cuerpo lo entregan casi todo el tiempo…

 

Ante esa absurda afirmación, Albafica frunció el ceño.

 

—Agasha no es como _tus chicas_.

—Eso lo sé, de serlo no estarías con ella —acertó—, también veo que su padre la protege mucho. No creo que le haga gracia saber que ya desfloraste a su pequeñita.

 

Anonadado, Albafica se giró para encararlo a mitad de las escaleras que guiaban hacia Leo.

 

—No te sorprendas. Conozco bien ese semblante de culpa —Manigoldo tomó una postura más seria—, y créeme cuando te digo que debes apresurarte a decidir de una puta vez lo que quieres con ella. Si vas en serio con ella habla rápido con su padre antes de que la comprometa con un imbécil como el de esta tarde.

—Él no lo hará…

—¿Estás seguro? —lo interrumpió—. Ella envejece día con día, no se hace más joven. Tú y yo sabemos cómo es esta sociedad retorcida. ¿De verdad crees que ese hombre permitirá que su hija muera sin un marido? —vio a Albafica dudar—. Te lo digo honestamente porque a pesar de todo somos como hermanos. Si ella te da felicidad y tú… —hizo una mueca ácida, como si hubiese mordido la cáscara de un limón—, de forma sorprendente y rara se la das a ella, mejor evítense dramas y háganlo oficial.

 

Albafica bajó la mirada al suelo pensando en ello. Sí, en efecto ya se había planteado la posibilidad de encarar al padre de Agasha y pedirle su bendición, pero era un Santo de Athena. No cualquier Santo sino uno Dorado. De la élite. De esos Santos que tenían que saltar a la muerte inminente primero que nadie si llegaba a aparecer un dios loco dispuesto a terminar con el mundo. Por suerte todos habían logrado sobrevivir a la batalla anterior contra Hades, algo nunca antes visto, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo iba a durar esa suerte?

 

Él no estaba dispuesto a tomar a Agasha como esposa si eso quería decir que en unos cuantos años la dejaría viuda. No quería eso para ella.

 

Agasha merecía vivir feliz junto a un hombre que pudiese darle una vida ordinaria.

 

_¿Existe un hombre así?_

 

Albafica tuvo que aceptar la realidad por muy aplastante que fue. Manigoldo tenía razón, por mucho que él desease hacer lo correcto que era dejar ir a su pequeña amada; la conciencia de siquiera plantearse la idea de verla siendo feliz en brazos de otro hombre le hacía sentir que bebía vinagre caliente.

 

Sin embargo no había otra alternativa. La sociedad general de Grecia se reducía a pensamientos pequeños y cavernarios como lo había visto hoy.

 

¿Y qué tal si Agasha era prometida a un imbécil peor que el de esta tarde? ¿Qué haría él entonces? ¿Cómo se aseguraría de que ella estaría bien sin él? ¿Cómo evitar los desastres que se veían a lo lejos?

 

 _La secuestraría_.

 

Sí claro, idiota, ¿y luego qué? ¿A regresar al Santuario y esperar que así como así, la señorita Athena lo aceptase? No. Ni en sueños.

 

Si hacía algo así de estúpido, su Ilustrísima lo mandaría a cazar, lo amarraría a un tronco y después lo arrojaría al mar por ser un idiota. Luego regresarían a Agasha a su casa donde pertenecía y la orillarían a casarse quisiera o no.

 

—No le des tantas vueltas, Albafica, o te explotará la cabeza —dijo Manigoldo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

 

Al verlo vio que Manigoldo tenía los ojos puestos sobre las estrellas que empezaban a hacerse visibles ante el ocaso.

 

—¿Irónico, no? A nosotros como Santos Dorados no se nos permite tener este tipo de relaciones porque podría volvernos vulnerables. Incluso temen que nos volvamos cobardes; desertores. Pero no se dan cuenta de que al quitarnos esa parte de nuestra humanidad

 

Ambos sabían que un Santo con puntos débiles era uno muerto.

 

—La realidad es que estamos condenados a morir solos y sin amor —sonrió ácidamente—, a pesar de pelear y morir para que los otros seres humanos sí puedan saborear, sentir y dar lo que nosotros no… uno pensaría que es injusto sangrar por algo que no vas a sentir en tu vida. Entonces, ¿por qué agitarse tanto?

—No puedo obligarla a estar conmigo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que la estás obligando?

 

Albafica no respondió.

 

—¿De verdad crees que está contigo por obligación? —Manigoldo formuló la misma pregunta que Albafica se hacía al verla durmiendo desnuda sobre su pecho—, ¿por miedo? ¿En serio lo crees?

—¿Tú no has sentido nada así?

—La verdad no —dijo mirándolo y luego regresando su atención al cielo—. Cuando una prostituta me da su cuerpo es básicamente como si me lo prestase, algo que puedo tocar, saborear, degustar y al final devolver a su dueña. Jamás he sentido que algo así pueda llegar a pertenecerme. Tú tienes suerte.

—¿Suerte? —Masculló herido—, ¿cómo una relación clandestina a espaldas de su padre y amigos puede ser cosa de suerte?

—El que ella se entregue a ti sin reservas y sin pedirte nada a cambio, ¿no lo es?

—No lo sé…

—¿Te ha pedido que la tomes bajo tu brazo públicamente? ¿Te ha pedido dinero? ¿Vivir junto a su padre y contigo en el Santuario?

—No —negó también con la cabeza. Albafica vio en los ojos de Manigoldo algo más que tristeza, algo que lo sacó de circulación.

 

¿Cómo es que en un segundo podía actuar como un idiota y al otro parecer tan sabio? Como si la experiencia hablase por él.

 

—Entonces créeme cuando te digo que tienes suerte. Una gran cantidad de mujeres allá afuera creen que tener un romance con alguno de nosotros es la gran gloria. Qué se llevan al bolsillo un premio gordo, cubierto de oro y poder. Qué estúpidas.

 

No muchos lo sabían, pero a menos que tuvieses un poco de contacto con un Santo te dabas cuenta que la vida de uno de ellos no era tan fácil. Todo el tiempo tenían que entrenar, sangrar y pelear; su día a día se limitaba a entrenar duro, estar alerta y esperar siempre lo peor.

 

Ahora, si a ese caldo de aburrida existencia patética y violenta se le agregaba un lapsus de tragedia y poca libertad, bastantes momentos agridulces y un súbito dios cabreado con un poco de sabor a mierda, todo daba como resultado una mezcla asquerosa, imposible de digerir para alguien común.

 

Lo que significaba que vivir como o con un Santo, sin saber a qué te enfrentabas, era literalmente arrojarte a un pozo oscuro y profundo esperando caer en suelo blando.

 

¿Agasha estaría dispuesta a correr ese riesgo por él? No es que Albafica dudase de su fidelidad (al menos no tanto), era sólo que no estaba seguro de si dar por sentado que ella estuviese dispuesta a sacrificar más que su vida ordinaria por él.

 

—Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, _ella no es así_. Entonces eres tú el que no confía en ella lo suficiente. O quizás yo esté equivocado.

—¿Tú qué harías en mi situación?

—Ya sabes que es más fácil dar que seguir consejos. Pero si yo tuviese que pensar en algo sería en poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

 

 _Es más fácil dar que seguir consejos_. Muy cierto.

 

—No quiero perderla —se sinceró—, tampoco estoy dispuesto a verla con otro hombre.

—Se honesto. ¿Al verla sientes que el mundo es mucho menos mierda de lo que es?

 

Albafica sintió.

 

—¿Cuándo la ves sonriéndote sientes que deseas protegerla de todo y de todos aunque tú termines hecho pedazos? —Él volvió a asentir—. ¿Piensas que si llegas a perderla jamás te lo perdonarías aún, si fuese por una enfermedad o un accidente?

 

Volviendo a asentir, Albafica finalmente preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo es que sabes esto?

—No eres el único con una historia, _adelfos_ —dijo Manigoldo usando la palabra _hermano_ en griego. Su tono era grave, reseco—. Podré ser un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo; no me molesta ser así y tampoco pienso cambiar. Pero no soy tan idiota como para no ver cuando uno de ustedes necesita de una conmovedora charla bajo la luz de la luna —sonrió tristemente—. Como si fuésemos niños otra vez.

 

Era desalentador pensar en ello, pero si Albafica tuviese que contar con los dedos de las manos, las ocasiones en las que se le trató como a un niño y no como a un alumno aspirante a Caballero Dorado, le sobrarían dedos. No es que estuviese resentido con su maestro (a quien respetaba y estimaba), y sin embargo esa parte suya que no tuvo la oportunidad de saborear la niñez estaba dolida por ese detalle pequeño e importante a la vez. Su alma sangraba cada vez que caía en cuenta de estos detalles de su vida. Esos que sólo podían comprender sus colegas.

 

 _Ninguno aquí tuvo la oportunidad de ser un niño_.

 

Criados para ser Santos, tratados como adultos, como guerreros, y obligados a no extrañar la calidez humana, todos ellos desde Shion de Aries hasta Dégel de Acuario habían sido arrancados del mundo para cumplir una misión tan importante como letal.

 

Aunque protegiesen la paz, el amor y la justicia, ningún Santo ahí, fuese del rango que fuese, había tenido la oportunidad de vivir con alguna de estas cosas. Atorados eternamente en el fango, en la crueldad y tratados más como bestias que como personas por todos aquellos que los veían a su alrededor, era el precio a pagar por contribuir a la gloria de la diosa Athena.

 

Kardia de Escorpio era un bicho raro en muchos sentidos, vivaz y feliz como un maldito chapulín, también era un tipo bastante confiado de sí mismo; pero hasta él sufría la indiferencia a su alrededor. Todos lo habían pasado; sentir cómo los Santos de Plata y Bronce procuraban ir con cuidado cuando hablaban de ellos no era un tema que los Santos de Oro tocasen, pero que persistía en sus corazones como una sanguijuela maligna que iba chupándoles los corazones poco a poco.

 

Se podría decir que el único que no tenía al espectro de la soledad olfateándole el cuello era Shion de Aries, su pupilo y próximo sucesor, el pequeño Mū era un ser encantador (dentro de lo que cabía), a veces era un poco siniestro pero se notaba a la perfección como Shion procuraba dejarle ser un niño ordinario entre los duros días de entrenamiento.

 

Casualmente los domingos se veía a Mū entretenerse con otros niños aledaños a la aldea de Rodorio, de hecho, hace poco Dégel de Acuario trajo de Siberia a su pupilo y ambos parecieron congeniar bien. El niño de nacionalidad francesa, y Mū, entrenaron juntos toda la tarde incluso los niños elevaron sus cosmos al mismo tiempo que sus maestros tuvieron que intervenir para detener el encuentro. Al final ambos estrecharon sus manitas prometiendo verse pronto.

 

Albafica aún sentía que quería reír por el modo tan maduro que actuaron esos dos con esas estaturas tan pequeñas. Pero no se engañaba de ningún modo, Camus y Mū serían los próximos caballeros destinados a las Armaduras Doradas, para pelear en la próxima Guerra Santa y por lo que sabía, muchos colegas ya habían empezado a buscar a sus propios sucesores.

 

Hasgard de Tauro, por ejemplo, planeaba hacer un viaje extenso a América para buscar un alumno ahí. Mandando al carajo todo comentario despectivo respecto a los americanos y otro tipo de extranjeros. Muchos de ellos no eran griegos y no eran menos que el resto. Además, si Dégel lo hacía, ¿qué les impedía a los demás buscar por otros rumbos?

 

Por su parte, Albafica no pensaba en buscar a nadie. Al menos no por ahora, además de que tampoco estaba seguro si sería sensato pasar la maldición que le había privado de todo contacto humano a otra pobre alma; sabía que debería hacerlo y dejarse de tonterías, porque si el mocoso que eligiese para ser su sucesor moriría intoxicado por el veneno de las rosas no tendría sentido siquiera pensar en retirarse. Un Caballero de Piscis que no pudiese estar en medio de las rosas envenenadas no servía de nada.

 

—Como te veo más pensativo de lo que deberías, me retiro a mi casa —dijo Manigoldo—. Tengo que madrugar.

—Tú nunca madrugas —respondió Albafica viéndolo caminar de regreso a su Casa.

—Mañana viajaré a Italia —informó sin detenerse—, por lo que he oído hay un niño prodigio que podría ser el indicado.

 

¿Manigoldo también buscaba un sucesor tan pronto?

 

—¿Para…?

—Envejeceré pronto, _adelfos_. No sé tú pero yo no quisiera entrenar a un mocoso siendo ya un anciano decrépito. Tengo aún varias cosas que hacer antes de colgarle esta mierda a otro idiota. Nos veremos después.

 

Dégel, Shion, Hasgard y ahora Manigoldo. Todos ellos estaban haciendo lo correcto, ya habían pasado por una Guerra Santa como para esperar la siguiente, y ahora que todos habían logrado sobrevivir lo más sensato era buscar nuevos guerreros que pudiesen estar listos para la siguiente batalla. Ellos no eran inmortales por lo que era mejor ir previniendo el futuro.

 

Por el Olimpo… entre el asunto de Agasha y ahora con el hecho de que todos sus colegas buscarían un sucesor, esto estaba saliéndosele de las manos. Nunca se había sentido con tal descontrol en su vida y quería tomar las riendas otra vez. ¿Pero cómo?

 

Subió por Leo, el joven Regulus estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el suelo de su casa sin la armadura puesta. Él aún era muy joven y había peleado valerosamente, el tiempo para que se preocupase por un sucesor estaba de más.

 

Pasó por Virgo, Asmita meditaba como siempre en posición de loto. ¿Qué haría él? No lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de su colega pero tampoco es como si quisiera preguntárselo.

 

Pidiendo permiso en la Casa de Libra, Dohko le dejó pasar, al parecer estaba discutiendo con Kardia.

 

—Son órdenes, Kardia.

—¡Pero aún soy demasiado joven para ser una niñera!

—No serás niñera de nadie, el niño será tu discípulo. ¿En serio es tan malo?

—Si tomamos en cuenta que en el burdel no aceptan niños, ¡sí!

—¡Oh por todos los dioses!

 

Así que para eso habían citado a Kardia en el Santuario. Es verdad, a veces no era necesario que un Santo Dorado saliese de Grecia, o siquiera de Rodorio para buscar a un alumno o varios dependiendo del Caballero. Su Ilustrísima estaba a cargo de vigilar de cerca a todos los aspirantes que llegaban, y cuando sentía la presencia del indicado, se le daba el comunicado al Santo en cuestión para hacerse cargo de él, ya fuese para entrenarlo o para hacerlo su próximo sucesor.

 

Era común ver más a las amazonas hacerse cargo de los más jóvenes, pero si hablábamos de un Santo Dorado entrenando a un niño, se podría dar por hecho ya de que sería el heredero a la Armadura Dorada. O eso en la mayoría de los casos, todo referente al tema era relativo.

 

Albafica los dejó sin entrometerse en su plática y continuó por la Casa de Escorpio, estando vacía siguió a Sagitario, ahí pidió permiso a Sisyphus y prosiguió a Capricornio. El Cid se hallaba meditando en silencio, Albafica sólo habló para pedir su autorización cosa que le fue concebido de forma solemne y pasó a Acuario, Dégel leía atento un enorme libro escrito en su idioma natal ruso; por lo que Albafica se sabía, el hombre había dejado al pequeño Camus en los fríos paramos de Siberia como parte de su entrenamiento. La supervivencia era elemental.

 

Sería duro para el muchachito, se pondría a prueba lo aprendido en sus entrenamientos anteriores y si algo no le había quedado claro sufriría mucho. Si el niño sobrevivía, entonces había avanzado un escalón más hacia la meta final, sino, entonces Dégel tendría que entrenar a otro discípulo. No hacía falta mencionar que la preocupación era palpable en los ojos del Caballero de Acuario.

 

¿Quién decía que la vida de un Santo de Athena era un camino de rosas suaves y delicadas?

 

—Dégel, pido permiso para pasar por tu Casa.

—Adelante.

—Gracias.

 

¿Qué podían decirse entre ellos en estas circunstancias? ¿ _No te preocupes_? ¿ _Todo estará bien_? ¿Quién le diría algo así a él cuando tuviese que realizar el Ritual de Lazos Rojos con su sucesor para finalmente morir? ¿Quién iba a molestarse en cargar su cadáver y botarlo a la basura?

 

Albafica apenas durmió esa noche con un profundo nudo apretando su garganta mientras las dudas lo asaltaban inclementes. Una tras otra.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: "Adilay Ackatery" (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)
> 
> :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
> 
> Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker ¡y denle like! XD


	3. Ilusiones de una Niña

Agasha miraba por la ventana de su alcoba la magistral luna, estaba embelesada con su magnetismo. Tan bella y brillante. Con su enigmática luz blanca parecía que el astro quería darle todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, sin embargo al no poder entender su idioma, el cual debía ser sólo el que hablaba el universo; Agasha tuvo que aceptar que ella misma tendría que ocuparse de sus propias preocupaciones y tormentos.

 

Por otro lado, si poníamos todos sus problemas en una bandeja y lo comparábamos con los que tenía el señor Albafica, los suyos no sólo se quedaban cortos. Eran insignificantes y patéticos; simples boberías.

 

Pero aun así sus dilemas también importaban, ¿o no?

 

Cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de verse, ella siempre procuraba oírlo a él sin hablar mucho en contestación. Desde que se abrió a compartir sus secretos con Agasha, Albafica hablaba ella más y más hasta que una noche dejó de cohibirse, siendo más claro con sus relatos.

 

Ella siempre había tratado de ser educada y no agobiarlo. Velar por su sueño. La gran diosa Afrodita sabía que no había nada que Agasha disfrutase más que acariciar el cabello del hombre que amaba cuando este posaba su rostro encima del pecho de ella. Ambos desnudos calentándose el uno al otro.

 

«Me hubiese gustado que se quedase» a la perfección sabía que era una estupidez pensar en ello. No pudo evitarlo, pero de verdad ansiaba estar con él hoy.

 

Ayer por la noche creyó que su padre cedería a la presión que impuso el padre de Cyril y el mismo joven sobre comprometerla. Temió por su vida; incluso creyó que todo se había perdido. Ver a Cyril mofándose de su situación de soltera como si fuese una deshonra para su padre no haberse casado aún fue demasiado desagradable, y tenerlo esta mañana picándole la moral con el mismo tema lo fue aún más.

 

Agasha tenía la ilusión infantil de que el señor Manigoldo había caído de esa forma porque el señor Albafica de algún modo quería abordar la florería para verla a ella.

 

Sin embargo no quería engañarse, seguramente todo había sido una gran y maravillosa coincidencia.

_»Le pido que entienda que si la señorita Agasha no ha tenido amantes ha sido por su decisión, no por quererse reservar para alguien como usted._

 

Zeus bendito, lució como el príncipe por el que la mayoría de chicas que Agasha conocía, morirían gustosas. Tan firme, temible y elegante que costaba pensar que era él quien le acariciaba el rostro con una delicadeza envidiable en sus noches a solas.

 

¿Cómo un hombre tan letal podía ser tan cuidadoso con ella? ¿Tan gentil? Albafica bien podría destruirla usando una sola mano si eso quería. Pero en vez de eso, él solía hacer un recorrido invisible con su dedo índice por diversos extremos del cuerpo de Agasha convocando en ella sensaciones increíbles. A veces se enfocaba en su torso pasando por su ombligo, pechos y estómago; en otras se enfocaba en su rostro; y algunas veces más en sus piernas o espalda.

 

Agasha tenía que admitir que algunas chicas de Rodorio eran mucho más guapas que ella, más voluptuosas, con melenas bien cuidadas y femeninas; más educadas; con manos suaves de seda y curvas mucho más pronunciadas en sus cuerpos que ella. ¿Cuántas veces Agasha lo vería a él desde lo lejos y pensaría que todas aquellas noches compartidas entre ambos no eran más que una hermosa ilusión?

 

No, no podía ser una ilusión. Ese magistral hombre quien le hacía el amor cada vez que regresaba de una peligrosa misión o cuando su padre caía plenamente dormido y este entraba cual ladrón por las noches únicamente para buscar refugio entre sus brazos, era tan real como el sol mismo.

 

_Hoy no vendrá. Ve a dormir._

 

Desanimada, Agasha se alejó un paso de la ventana; sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza el cual lo atribuyó a su trabajo junto a ese último encuentro contra Cyril. Ese bastardo, si volvía a verlo iba a patearlo tan fuerte en las bolas que las tendría atoradas en su garganta. Menos mal que su padre ya le había dejado en claro que ellos no jugaban… aunque eso no quitase que Cyril haya intentado dejarla en ridículo frente a Albafica.

 

Recordarlo defendiéndola hizo que el corazón de la chica latiese rápido.

 

Finalmente cerró la ventana y se fue hasta su cama donde se tendió tomando la postura de un ovillo con lentitud, casi tocando sus rodillas con la nariz. Olfateó sus sábanas con anhelo. A pesar de que el aroma de él se había desvanecido luego de haberlas lavado la tarde de ayer, ella seguía pensando en su último encuentro.

 

Si mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aún podía sentirlo debajo de ella mientras le cabalgaba. Agasha se sentía deseosa de buscarlo ella misma, arrancarle la ropa y abrazar su cuerpo desnudo con el suyo como cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

 

Ya lo había hecho antes (una y otra vez) pero nunca se cansaría de repetirlo.

 

Sonrió pícara, ¿quién lo diría? El Santo más _bello_ , no, el más atractivo y ardiente de todos los Santos Dorados, perdía su tiempo con ella. Con una aldeana común y corriente que… como Cyril dijo, no tenía muchos pretendientes, por no decir ninguno, y al parecer alguien lanzó algún maleficio sobre el Santo para que se fijase en ella. De otro modo, ¿cómo podía ser posible que siguiese buscándola después de que ella le entregase su virginidad?

 

_Cyril._

 

No quería pensar mucho en eso pero ayer a Agasha le pareció notar por un segundo un alivio preocupante en la cara de su padre cuando vio a Cyril y su padre pidiendo la mano de la chica en matrimonio… a cambio de un par de vacas.

 

«De no haber metido a los animales en esto… habría dado su consentimiento» no, Agasha jamás lo permitiría. Ella fue clara al decir que no se sentía preparada para casarse, que aún no deseaba nada de esto y que firmemente se oponía.

 

Su padre se sorprendió por la firme negatoria de su hija, pero gracias a los dioses, se puso de su lado y aunque tardó un poco, despechó a Cyril y al padre de este después de haberse hecho saber la decisión final.

 

De haber sido otra la declaración, Agasha ya se había preparado mentalmente para buscar la forma de huir de casa y buscar asilo en el Santuario. Pensó mucho en la Casa de Piscis pero su miedo a ser rechazada por el guardián de la doceava casa la puso en una terrible duda.

 

_¿Acaso crees que el señor Albafica no te protegería de un matrimonio arreglado?_

 

No dudaba de que su honor como Caballero le impediría dejar que algo así pasase, pero temía que al final él terminase cediendo y como todos, él le dijese a Agasha qué era lo mejor para ella; intentando tomar decisiones que por supuesto no había consentido. Llevado de la mano con el hecho de que en Grecia aún no eran mal vistos los matrimonios así, la chica sentía que estaba corriendo con mucha suerte.

 

No había cosa a la que Agasha temiese más que tener que enfrentarse a Albafica. Que su caballero de pronto se voltease en su contra y también la tratase como a una chiquilla estúpida, anteponiendo sus deseos por encima de los de ella pensando que le hacía algún bien.

 

A estas alturas de su vida, Agasha no era tan ilusa ni tan inmadura como para no entender que había muchas cosas que ella aún no había aprendido con respecto al mundo, que su padre y el señor Albafica también deseaban protegerla de experiencias nada agradables, del dolor que equivaldría una equivocación. Pero por mucho que sintiese nerviosismo o temor, Agasha quería descubrirlas, quería probar y disfrutar de todas las experiencias que pudiese ahora que vivía y respiraba. Como todos los seres humanos, ella necesitaba caminar, caer y levantarse; llorar y reír; jugar y aprender; todo por sí misma.

 

Nadie la privaría de ello. Ni siquiera los hombres que ella más amaba.

 

Lo que llevaba a Agasha a pensar en lo mucho que quería que Albafica se descubriese por completo ante ella como Agasha hacía con él cada noche. A pesar de hablar más de sí mismo; Agasha tenía el presentimiento de que a veces Albafica solía mentirse con algunos detalles o no era enteramente sincero en otros.

 

Estaba de cierto modo frustrada por la contención que él mismo se imponía. Quería que el honorable Caballero de Piscis dejase de una buena vez de lado la Armadura Dorada y mostrase al hombre que estaba debajo de ella, al ser humano que se ocultaba aún de sus ojos, de sus sentimientos.

 

Ella sabía que podría ser difícil para él… pero si ella ya le había entregado absolutamente todo de sí misma, ¿por qué no le correspondía del mismo modo?

 

Hace un par de días ella fue clara al exponerle que estaba enamorada de él, de lo mucho que le dolía no saber si estaba bien cuando tenía que irse lejos y desde cuándo se había dado cuenta de esos sentimientos. Pero como ya se lo había esperado, Agasha no tuvo la respuesta que quería.

 

Aquella tarde no tuvieron sexo y ella de todos modos se sintió desnuda bajo su mirada severa, la cual, Albafica se ablandó a la hora de hablar.

 

_»Agasha, yo no sé lo que es el amor, a pesar de que vivo para protegerlo… jamás he sentido ese tipo de sentimiento porque mi deber como Caballero me prohíbe sentirlo. Lo que sí sé es que el amor puede hacerte muy fuerte, o muy débil. Lejos de lo que viví con mi maestro, quien me crio como a un hijo yo…_

 

Su mirada fue sincera, su respuesta no fue dicha con las intenciones de herirla, sino todo lo contrario, procuró hacerla entender su postura. Eso hablaba más de la conexión que ambos tenían; ¿por qué Agasha era la única que veía eso?

 

 _»No quisiera hacerte vivir en una ilusión diciéndote mentiras; me siento bien al estar contigo, más allá de lo físico, no concibo pensar en un futuro en el que no estés. Sin embargo no sé cómo amar, ni tampoco comprendo cómo puedes entregarme tu corazón sin arrancártelo_ —Agasha hubiese pensado que él estaba bromeando, pero Albafica no estaba riéndose— _. Pero si algo puedo entregarte es mi completa lealtad, qué es lo único que conozco._

 

¿La había rechazado o aceptado?

 

Agasha no lo supo mientras débiles lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos. Cuando Albafica le preguntó sobre ello le dijo que no se preocupase, lo vio preocupado por ella, pero Agasha le dijo entre sollozos qué lo entendía. Entonces él selló sus palabras besando sus manos llenas de cicatrices por las heridas al espinarse con las flores.

 

Con un cuidado extraordinario él las acarició con sus labios tan sublimemente que la chica rompió a llorar entre sus brazos diciéndole que nada importaba mientras le permitiese amarlo, y que aun si él no estaba seguro de sentir lo mismo, ella estaría a su lado.

 

No lo abandonaría jamás.

 

El sentirlo apretarla contra su cuerpo le produjo a Agasha una sensación maravillosa; fue como si volase, libre y segura. Aun si lloraba por su amor, aun si él no estaba tan seguro de todo esto como ella, aun si sus caminos fuesen tan distintos como los de un ave y un pez. Ambos eran libres a su modo, por mar o por cielo, y vivirían así.

 

¿Agasha podría enseñarle a su amado caballero lo que significaba amar a una pareja? Esperaba que sí, su corazón estaba preparado para afrontar el desafío, ella sabía que sufriría intentándolo pero lo haría porque su atracción hacia Albafica de Piscis era más que sólo algo físico, se sentía conectada con su alma de una forma que no podía explicar.

 

Además, cabía la posibilidad de que él no fuese tan diferente.

 

Cada vez que él salía en una misión buscaba la forma de ir con ella y ponerla sobre aviso. Agasha lo abrazaba fuerte y le pedía tener cuidado, regresar a salvo y no dejarse vencer por nadie. La primera vez que hizo eso él se contrajo sorprendido por su abrazo, cuando Agasha le preguntó si estaba bien Albafica contestó un poco sonrojado:

 

 _»Es la primera vez que me pides que tenga cuidado._ —Ella le sonrió enrojeciendo más de sus mejillas y le advirtió que se acostumbrase porque lo haría siempre.

 

Desde entonces, aquellas palabras se habían vuelto una pequeña tradición entre ellos.

 

 _»Sé que debería decir “vuelve con tu escudo o sobre él”, pero en lo personal sólo quiero que regreses a salvo y entero._ —Lo dijo con tanto nerviosismo que Agasha pensó que él se ofendería, grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo oyó reír por primera vez.

 

Su risa la hipnotizó. La enamoró hasta un punto crítico y la puso nerviosa.

 

» _¿Le he ofendido?_

 

Si su rostro y sus expresiones eran hermosas siendo estáticas, ahora que reía y lo hacía sin deseos de cubrir su aparente felicidad todo parecía indicar que algún dios le había otorgado una belleza insuperable al momento de nacer.

 

 _»No sé qué haría sin ti_ —esa frase calentó el corazón de la chica hasta niveles peligrosos.

 

Agasha lo besó siendo plenamente correspondida. Como amaba enterrar sus dedos en el cabello de Albafica y acariciar su cabeza mientras degustaba de su sabor.

 

Quizás él creía que no sabía lo que era amar en el sentido literal, pero la idea estaba ahí oculta en su frío corazón. Y ella lo avivaría, le daría forma y al final se lo mostraría. Cautivaría ese corazón que él pensaba que no tenía porque estaba preparada para todo.

 

Más confiada de lo que estaba hace unos momentos, Agasha tomó la sábana de su cama y se arropó con ella. Mañana tendría un día agitado, subiría al Santuario a dejar algunos arreglos para la señorita Sasha y aunque era todo un honor verla y hablar con la diosa, Agasha debía admitir que su mayor deseo era verlo a él y quedarse charlando juntos en su templo hasta el ocaso.

 

Luego de sentir un agudo dolor en las sienes, su estómago resonó entonces por algo de comida.

 

—Mañana —le reprendió sospechando que había estado despierta hasta muy tarde. Curiosamente pensar en la cena de hoy le dio retortijones; hizo una mueca y procuró ignorar la sensación de repentino asco.

 

Al poco tiempo bajó a la cocina por un poco de agua.

 

…

 

—Y no olvides decirle a la señorita Athena que estos son los mejores narcisos de esta temporada, ¿entendiste?

 

Agasha bostezó cansada.

 

—Sí, papá…

—Y tampoco olvides darle esto al señor Shion —dijo el padre de Agasha dándole un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas—. No sé para qué o quiere pero ayer me pidió extrema confidencialidad, así que ten cuidado, ¿está bien?

 

Asintiendo y parpadeando lento la chica hizo una mueca de extrañeza, ¿el señor Shion pidiendo flores?

 

—Eh… ajá.

 

Agasha sostuvo el ramo y lo puso sobre el carrito que contenía por lo menos otros 10 ramos de rosas rojas, azules, petunias, margaritas, violetas y un par de narcisos blancos y rosas, que eran las favoritas de la amable deidad.

 

Su padre la despidió en la puerta pidiéndole tener cuidado y regresar pronto. Ambos sabían que la chica no haría caso y que llegaría casi al ocaso, pero el señor no se preocupaba demasiado porque tenía en la cabeza la idea de que Agasha se entretenía leyendo pergaminos en la Casa de Acuario (cosa parcialmente cierta) cuando en realidad la chica dedicaba gran parte de ese tiempo adorando al Santo de Piscis.

 

—¿Para qué el señor Shion necesitará este ramo? —meditó soñolienta, yendo por las calles de Rodorio con el carrito.

 

Al tener que subir la escalinata hasta el Santuario mejor se ahorraba energía cargando todo en el carrito hasta llegar a las 12 Casas donde inevitablemente tendría que reforzar los brazos.

 

«Creo que voy a enfermarme» pensó un poco preocupada; la noche de ayer fue difícil, después de beber el vaso de agua su estómago se puso caprichoso en querer comer algo, pero el aroma de los alimentos de esa tarde le producía arcadas.

 

Ojalá que la comida no les haya hecho daño a su padre o al señor Albafica. Su padre estaba bien, entonces el Caballero también tendría que estarlo, ¿no? Ella no quisiera tener que disculparse por alimentarlo con comida rancia y provocarle daños estomacales.

 

Agasha caminaba por las calles, cansada y hambrienta, así que procuró pensar en otras cosas para distraerse. Dioses, su cabeza punzaba un poco. No, no, tenía que distraerse o no podría hacer bien su trabajo.

 

Las flores del señor Shion, por ejemplo. ¡Sí! Pensó inmediatamente en alguien que pudiese gustarle al gentil Caballero de Aries, ¿cómo sería? Alta… o baja… o pequeña… o muy grande. ¿Qué tipo de gustos tendría con respecto a las mujeres? ¿Le gustarán las guerreras o las aldeanas? ¿Sería alguien de su pueblo natal o sería una chica griega?

 

_¿Y si no es una chica?_

 

Soltando una exhalación Agasha por poco dejó ir al carrito pero se aferró a él antes de que se fuera hacia atrás y golpease a alguna persona.

 

—No, no, no —repetía negando con la cabeza pensando inmediatamente en el señor Asmita—. Si se enteran de que pensé en eso me matarán —chilló enrojeciendo de pies a cabeza.

 

¿Pero qué pasaba por su adolorida cabeza el día de hoy?

 

—Bueno… tenía que agotar todas las posibilidades —se excusó retomando su camino. Zeus, ojalá que ninguno de los dos caballeros supiese lo que llegó a su cabeza al creer que…

 

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo_.

 

—¡No! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! —se reprendió bruscamente llegando a los pies del Santuario. «¿Ahora cómo podré verle a la cara?» sencillo, no lo haría. Caminaría encubierto.

 

_Te ves ridícula._

 

¿Y cómo no? Estaba yendo con la cara oculta entre las flores y caminando con los pies temblorosos como un potrillo recién nacido no debían resultar ser parte de un comportamiento estúpidamente sospechoso, ¿o sí? Momentos después hizo un débil quejido por el nerviosismo.

 

Qué los dioses la ayudasen si hacía alguna estupidez hoy.

 

—¿Todo bien?

 

Agasha saltó en su lugar al oír al señor Shion.

 

—Disculpa, te he asustado.

—No, discúlpeme usted a mí —dijo ella rápido.

 

Él, como era normal se extrañó por su respuesta.

 

—¿Y eso por qué?

 

_Estúpida._

 

—N-no… no es nada, disculpe, hoy digo tonterías —dijo tomando el ramo que le había pedido su padre que le entregase—. Aquí tiene —ofreció bastante nerviosa.

 

Vio a Shion sonreír entre las flores. Agasha amaba a Albafica pero tuvo que darle crédito al Caballero de Aries por tener una sonrisa preciosa. Ese no era el término más masculino para hacerle justicia pero su mente así funcionaba, en definitiva esas flores tenía que ser para un _alguien_.

 

Agasha lo sabía. Esa expresión soñadora no la habían producido las flores, sino la persona para las que iban dirigidas.

 

—Gracias —dijo él usando un tono suave y… raro.

—Señor Shion… disculpe si sueno entrometida pero esas flores son pa… —su voz fue perdiendo volumen cuando vio que el Caballero de Aries perder el suave semblante para endurecerlo y ver a un punto específico atrás de ella.

 

Por un segundo creyó que lo había molestado pero no tardó en darse cuenta de la verdad.

 

Los pasos de un par de armaduras la hicieron voltearse y ver lo que básicamente era el epítome de problemas. Dos problemas en realidad. Uno, el Caballero Kardia de Escorpio, y el otro, su amado Albafica.

 

Ambos estaban yendo hacia ellos.

 

 _Carajo_ , adiós a sus planes de pasar tiempo con él… otra vez.

 

Aunque lo que la tenía temblando no era precisamente eso, sino la mueca de burla que tenía el Santo de Escorpio al ver el ramo de flores en los brazos de Shion.

 

_Por favor que sólo salude y se vaya._

 

Pero era inútil pedir eso y Agasha lo sabía.

 

—Wow, wow. Shion —canturreó mostrando una sonrisa ladina—, ¿qué hiciste para que la pequeña florecita te entregue algo tan bello? —se acercó a las flores y las olfateó, el joven de Aries lo apartó de un manotazo en la cara—, auch. No eres nada delicado.

—Cierra el pico y no digas tonterías. ¿Qué tiene de malo que me apetezca comprar un ramo de flores? ¿Acaso es un crimen?

—No, no —se rio alzando las manos—. ¿En serio lo compraste?

—Vámonos, Kardia —espetó Albafica mirando el espectáculo a una distancia prudente.

 

Agasha sintió su mirada sobre su nuca. La pobre chica rogaba a todos los dioses que se le venían a la mente porque no él creyese en las palabras del señor Kardia y también pensase que ella estaba regalándole las flores al señor Shion porque gustase del Santo cuando la verdad era que la lealtad de Agasha le pertenecía sólo a Albafica.

 

—Aww, yo creo que es encantador. ¿Tú qué crees, Albafica? —preguntó sin perder la sonrisa la burlona, de hecho, la ensanchó más cuando vio que Albafica estaba de malhumor—. ¿No te pone celoso? Shion ha de tener más flores que tú, si esta encantadora muchachita le regala un ramo cada vez que viene a visitarnos.

—Cállate, Kardia —espetó Shion—, pagué dinero por ellas como todos los demás.

—No lo creo —desacreditó entre risotadas para que al final se diese un pequeño golpe en la frente—. ¡Dioses! Y todo este tiempo pensé que la pequeña florecita venía a entregar flores a la hermosa Sasha pero resulta que también le da flores a Shion. Oye lindura, ¿no tendrás algunas ahí para mí también?

 

Agasha sabía que todo lo que decía el señor Kardia lo hacía para fastidiar a sus colegas (cosa que estaba consiguiendo dadas las caras de Shion y Albafica) pero si algo la ponía sumamente nerviosa era que el apuesto y fiero hombre se le acercara tanto, no es que le gustase que su espacio personal fuese invadido por alguien que no fuese el señor Albafica, pero en serio la ponía muy nerviosa.

 

Ella dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza, completamente azorada.

 

—Ay qué mala eres —masculló con su varonil voz—. ¿Sabes lo que le hago a las chicas malas que no me regalan flores?

 

Sudando y negando con la cabeza aún más roja, Agasha se sintió imposibilitada para hablar, o eso hasta que vio cómo el señor Albafica tomaba a su compañero del cabello y lo arrastraba hacia la salida.

 

—Dije que nos vamos ahora, Kardia.

—¡Hey cálmate! ¡Respira hondo! ¡Cuenta hasta diez! ¡Cuenta hasta diez, maldito loco!

 

El señor Shion y ella vieron a ambos hasta que se perdieron al principio de las escaleras. Albafica en ningún momento cedió su agarre.

 

—A veces creo que Kardia es un suicida —suspiró Shion.

 

Agasha sólo sintió sintiendo un gran alivio al verlos yéndose al fin. Por un segundo pensó que se desmayaría, el dolor de su cabeza se incrementó un poco pero no lo suficiente para hacerla claudicar en su misión.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: "Adilay Ackatery" (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)
> 
> ::::::::::::::::
> 
> Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker ¡y denle like! XD


	4. Angustia

 

—¡Suelta! ¡Deja de jalarme que me arrancas cabellos! ¡¿Qué te piensas que soy para que me lleves así?! ¡¿Un perro?! ¡Suéltame de una puta vez!

 

Harto de ir en esa postura, impidiendo que alguien viese esa patética forma de tratarlo, Kardia lanzó un puñetazo al costado de Albafica para que lo soltase, funcionó pero al poco tiempo el Santo de Piscis tomó su antebrazo, atrayéndolo y respondió con un golpe igual de fuerte a la cara de Kardia en contestación.

 

Ambos se separaron sabiendo bien que si no se detenían, las cosas iban a ponerse feas entre ellos.

 

—Auch… —se incorporó Kardia sonriendo, quitándose el cabello de la cara—. ¿Jamás te han dicho que tienes un temperamento espantoso? —se limpió la poca sangre que salía de en medio de su labio inferior—. Disimulas tan patéticamente tus celos que me es demasiado fácil molestarte.

—No sé de qué demonios hablas.

 

Albafica lo miró mal aunque una parte suya lo haya captado a la primera. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo al darse cuenta que no había podido engañar a su compañero y sin embargo aparentó bien no saber a lo que Kardia se refería.

 

Decepcionado, Kardia lo vio de vuelta como si hablase con un perfecto idiota y al que tuviese que enseñarle a sumar dos más dos usando manzanas.

 

—Digo que ya vayas pensando en desposar a la pequeña florecita de una buena vez o terminarás matando a alguien —advirtió inclinando su espalda hacia atrás para acomodar algunos huesos; no ocultó su satisfacción—. ¿Crees que la escenita de ayer con Manigoldo no sería la comidilla en las tabernas?

 

Albafica no supo qué lo tomó más desprevenido; lo que le dijo Kardia acerca de que los pobladores ya estaban maquillándose novelas en sus cabezas mientras bebían cervezas, o todo lo que eso podría traer consigo.

 

Por supuesto, Albafica no temía en lo más mínimo por él mismo; sino por Agasha y su padre. Por la reputación de ella, más que nada.

 

En completo silencio y algo separados el uno del otro, ambos Santos de Athena caminaron hacia el coliseo de entrenamiento por órdenes del Patriarca, su trabajo sería el de supervisar a los aspirantes mientras él se quedaba en el Santuario y hablaba con la señorita Sasha sobre otros asuntos confidenciales.

 

 _»Más tarde los alcanzaré_ —dijo el Santo superior.

 

Si tenía que ser sincero, Albafica no esperaba que el Patriarca los viese en el Coliseo. Cada vez que él y la diosa hablaban, tardaban horas en discutir asuntos secretos que sólo los competían a ellos. Lo único que Albafica lamentaba era tener que compartir espacio con Kardia de Escorpio.

 

No odiaba a su compañero, pero Albafica tenía la sensación de poder llegar a detestarlo como a otro enemigo si él no dejaba de molestarlo. Albafica no era Dégel de Acuario como para soportar sus estupideces y le jodía el alma que Kardia pensase que todos debían aguantarle sus escenitas como lo hacía su mejor amigo cuando en realidad, nada los obligaba a quererse entre ellos.

 

—La gente no es tan estúpida —continuó Kardia—, y su actividad favorita es hablar de las personas entre licor y sexo. En tu caso, ya comienzan a montarse novelas. Si me lo preguntas las cosas se ponen interesantes, incluso ya hay apuestas.

—¿Apuestas? —musitó Albafica considerándolo ridículo. Y bastante aterrador.

 

Qué un hombre soltero (y casado también) tuviese una vida sexual activa era completamente normal. Incluso que un hombre casado tuviese amantes estaba bien visto entre la sociedad griega. Sin embargo… cuando una mujer era liberal con respecto a su intimidad, soltera o (peor) casada… las cosas no iban nada bien para ella; por no decir que si tenían una vida sí debían tenerla en las sombras si no querían que sus nombres fuesen puestos al lado de la palabra “puta”.

 

Ellos como Santos tenían el “privilegio” de tomarse ciertos lujos con respecto a sus vidas, uno de ellos era que podían enrollarse con cuantas mujeres quisieran; incluso podían casarse si eso querían. Nada les impedía acostarse con una o varias mujeres en una sola noche. Sin embargo el asunto cambiaba radicalmente cuando se hablaba de una mujer. Porque al final del día, cuando un hombre buscaba esposa por lo regular pedían que la susodicha fuese virgen. Pura. Intocable.

 

El chiquillo estúpido de ayer eso le dijo a Albafica.

 

—Ya se me había olvidado lo santurrón que puedes llegar a ser —masculló irritado Kardia entre dientes despertándolo de sus pensamientos—. Verás, la mayoría de prostitutas aseguran que sientes algo por Agasha… y el que hayas accedido a comer con ella y su padre ayer… bueno, eleva todas las sospechas posibles, amigo mío.

 

¿Cómo rayos sabían eso? ¿Acaso Albafica tenía ojos siguiéndolo por todas partes?

 

—Por Athena —bufó enojado—, ¿acaso no pueden meterse en sus propios asuntos?

—No cuando el nombre de uno de nosotros está en medio del chisme —respondió alzando los hombros—. Es lo usual por si no te habías dado cuenta. Además, el que Manigoldo y yo tengamos historia en diversos sitios de diversión es una cosa, pero el que tú estés frecuentando a una jovencita como la florecita —se rio burlón—, es algo diferente si consideramos que no dejas que otras mujeres se te acerquen.

 

Al llegar al Coliseo dieron órdenes explícitas a los Santos de Plata para continuar con los entrenamientos mientras ellos vigilaban desde lo lejos. Albafica, tratando de no mostrase perturbado por lo que Kardia le decía, miró a su lado derecho y notó a un pequeño grupo de 3 amazonas que sin descaro lo veían a él. Las máscaras de nada ayudaban a disimular el escrutinio.

 

—¡Ustedes! —les gritó—, ¡si no van a entrenar lárguense de aquí! ¡Hagan algo útil!

 

Intimidadas ante su enfado, las amazonas dejaron sus posturas relajadas y empezaron a practicar combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellas. Albafica entrecerró sus ojos sobre ellas.

 

De cierto modo, Albafica sentía pena por esas chicas. Obligadas a dejar atrás su feminidad si querían pertenecer a las filas guerreras atenienses. Si un hombre llegase a verlas sin máscara, ellas debían elegir entre matarlo o amarlo; ¿qué clase de tontería era esa? ¿Por qué obligar a alguien a amar o a matar incluso a un colega? Porque había que aclarar que cuando la máscara caía no siempre lo hacía frente a un enemigo.

 

Albafica aún no terminaba de entender esa última norma pues le parecía estúpido que alguien dejase de ser quien era para luchar por la justicia; o amar o matar a alguien sólo por una maldita máscara.

 

Pero órdenes eran órdenes; y hasta que la propia diosa Athena no cambiase las normas, nada cambiaría.

 

—¿Lo ves? —Kardia suspiró. Seguro diría otra estupidez—. A donde quiera que vayas serás el centro de atención. ¿No has pensado en usar máscara también?

 

 _Sí claro,_ ya mismo le pediría su máscara a alguna de las amazonas y se pasearía con ella pensando que nadie se daría cuenta de quién era él. Por si su cabello, la altura y la armadura dorada no fuesen lo suficientemente delatoras.

 

—¿Qué dicen de Agasha?

—Espera, ¿te preocupa la chica? —Albafica lo miró de reojo con seriedad—, por Zeus y yo creí que sólo estabas coqueteando con ella. Entonces sí vas en serio.

—¿Se puede saber por qué el maldito interés en mi vida privada?

—Amigo, durante más de veinte años has estado encerrado en tu _vida privada_ como para que ahora ya despiertes y te des cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros la ha tenido jamás —chasqueó la lengua—. Rayos incluso Asmita ha sido el centro de varios chismes… pero en su caso obviamente ninguno cierto —se puso pensativo—, o eso creo. En una ocasión le inventaron que tenía su propio harem. ¡Ja! Ya quisiera yo tener uno —se burló—, pero si el Patriarca se entera de eso, me mandará a castrar… así que mejor no me arriesgo.

 

Todos sabían lo estricto y recto que era el Patriarca Sage. Más aún con la diosa Athena presente (sobre todo en una edad tan tierna). Por eso y otras cosas más, él jamás permitiría que el Santuario se convirtiese en un burdel. Mucho menos si ese sitio sería manejado por Kardia o Manigoldo.

 

Desobedecer las normas impuestas por el Patriarca para mantener el orden era un pase directo al dolor que ni siquiera Kardia estaba tan loco como para aceptar arriesgarse.

 

—En fin —susurró Kardia—, para tu desgracia ya debes empezar a tragarte la realidad, Albafica. Porque ahora que al fin has salido al mundo no te dejaremos ir libre otra vez. Como si nadie supiese que literalmente babeas sobre el piso por que la florecita camina.

 

Albafica estaba harto de este juego. Si Kardia se negaba a responderle iba a sacarle la verdad a golpes.

 

—¿Qué dicen de ella? —insistió.

 

Quiso saberlo, lo demás no le importaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado a oír a la gente pronunciar su nombre a sus espaldas. Aunque por la cara que puso Kardia ya se daba una idea de todo lo que podría correr en contra de la chica; lo que hacía que su sangre empezase a hervir y corriese con más velocidad adentro de sus venas.

 

—¿Qué quieres que digan? Si de ti dicen que posiblemente ya te la has cogido, ¿qué crees que digan de ella? —Kardia le miró con severidad—. Las mujeres son especialmente crueles y esparcen información falsa como un virus. Creen que ya ha estado embarazada de ti y ha abortado.

 

Al poner una cara de espanto total, Kardia le calmó.

 

—Recupera la calma. Ya te dije que son rumores… crueles y estúpidos, pero rumores. No creas todo lo que oyes —bien aconsejó—. Es por eso que te lo digo: ninguno de nosotros nos acercamos tanto a una chica que de verdad nos vaya a importar. Por eso Manigoldo y yo procuramos no tomar a una amante más de una vez. Pero tú eres harina de otro costal. Ya es tarde —lo vio arrogante—. Decídete ya, se ve que estás enamorado de ella, ¿por qué no simplemente nos haces un favor a todos y lo haces oficial?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Oye no creas que es presión pero… eh, bueno en realidad sí, sí lo es. Pero es por una buena causa —se defendió rápido mirándolo con ansiedad.

 

Ante el silencio de Kardia, Albafica no pudo evitar preguntarle una cosa:

 

—¿Y eso vendría siendo…?

 

Presentía que pronto iba a querer patearle el trasero.

 

—No sabes lo fastidioso que es el tener que aguantar el sexo con chismorreos —se quejó—. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar siquiera? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me baja la erección cuando me preguntan sobre tu vida amorosa? Es decir, a mí qué mierdas me importa tu vida amorosa o sexual si yo lo único que quiero es mojar la brocha un rato.

 

Y ahí estaba la estupidez que Albafica ya estaba esperando. ¡Porque era claro! Pedirle a Kardia que relajase su libido por lo menos en una charla seria, era tan inútil como pedirle manzanas al naranjo; o rogar porque Manigoldo no le sacase canas verdes a su maestro cada mes.

 

Apretando los puños, Albafica cerró los ojos sintiendo que la furia ciega lo embargaba.

 

—¿Me has soltado todo ese discurso sólo para llegar a esa conclusión?

 

Aunque tratándose de Kardia, Albafica se sintió estúpido por pensar que su colega iba a tomarse esta plática en serio. Por otro lado, tenía razón; ¿por qué habría de importarle a él su vida? Después de todo, no era como si los Santos Dorados estuviesen al pendiente de sus compañeros.

 

Todos tenían sus propios asuntos.

 

Aun así Albafica deseaba cortarle el cuello a Kardia por hacerlo perder su maldito tiempo.

 

—Eh sí —respondió Kardia ignorando bastante bien los instintos asesinos de Albafica—. ¿Qué otra cosa creías que tramaba? ¿Jugar a la casamentera entre tú y ella? —inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba con su mirada burlona—. Hombre, por favor, que tú ya no eres un niño ni ella tampoco. Ya tienes los huevos lo suficientemente maduros y peludos como para que tenga que venir alguien como yo a decirte lo que ya sabes —insistió exagerando su exasperación—. Además —agregó— yo tengo más cosas en qué pensar como para meterme también en tus asuntos, simplemente te expongo la parte de tu vida “secreta” que ya no es tan secreta, y que me afecta a mí.

 

Al verse a los ojos, el de Escorpio volvió a reírse. Como si sintiese el deseo de Albafica por rebanarle el cuello.

 

—Pero está bien, sólo por ser tú, juguemos un rato a la _Casamentera_. —Borró todo rastro de burla y le dijo—: Despósala de una maldita vez si vas en serio. Porque si permites que esto siga avanzando ten por seguro que los aldeanos a su alrededor harán pedazos su honor, y conociéndote dudo que eso te haga gracia.

 

Entonces lo dejó solo para corregir a un grupo de santos sin armadura que desde hace un rato sólo parecían estar jugando entre ellos. Bastante pronto Kardia se aseguró de hacerlos sangrar y pedir clemencia entre alaridos de dolor.

 

Como se dijo antes, a veces Kardia de Escorpio era raro, pero en esta ocasión probó serlo por un buen motivo más allá de su propio placer; como había expuesto. Lo peor es que ayer Manigoldo le había dicho algo muy parecido; como si ese par de cabezas huecas hubiesen acordado sermonearlo uno tras otro para demostrarle a Albafica que no eran tan idiotas como querían aparentar serlo.

 

Albafica quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas pues se sentía acorralado, sin embargo no era el momento ni el lugar para dejarse llevar por ese impulso.

 

¿Por qué todos hablaban de desposar a Agasha como si fuese algo fácil? No llevaban ni un año frecuentándose como para llegar a esos extremos. ¿En serio esa era la solución a las habladurías? ¿Y qué tal si la desposaba y después de un tiempo todo resultaba mal? El matrimonio nunca aseguraba la felicidad… y siendo franco ya había visto demasiado el mundo como para saber que si todo iba tal cual se lo planteaban todos a su alrededor, las posibilidades de que algo saliese mal eran bastante preocupantes.

 

Agasha le dijo que lo amaba; su sinceridad fue palpable (o eso creía él). Pero por su lado él estaba muy inseguro, ¿y si al final él no era lo que ella necesitaba en su vida? ¿O viceversa? Albafica sabía bien que las emociones no tenían cerebro propio y cambiaban según las circunstancias. ¿Cómo estar seguro de que las cosas iban a mejorar si desposaba a la chica? Y por otro lado, ¿ella querría desposarlo a él? ¡Qué fácil era decir “cásate con ella”! Pero nadie estaba preguntándole a Agasha qué quería.

 

¿Y si ella tampoco estaba segura?

 

Una cosa era decir que lo amaba. Otra muy diferente era tener que jurarlo ante el mundo y Athena; luego hacer un voto para con él por el resto de su vida como su mujer. Esto no era un juego, era la vida.

 

Agobiado por todas sus dudas que lo hacían sentir suficientemente irritado, Albafica accedió a entrenar con un Santo Plateado que no tardó en morder el polvo bajo sus ataques llenos de estrés y exasperación. Él en todo momento tuvo en su mente a Agasha, y de lo que ambos arriesgaban estando juntos pensando que nadie se daba cuenta de nada.

 

Qué ingenuos habían sido. Sobre todo él.

 

 _»Si permites que esto siga avanzando ten por seguro que los aldeanos a su alrededor harán pedazos su honor, y conociéndote, dudo que eso te haga gracia._ —Maldito fuese Kardia por tener razón. Por conocerlo más de lo que debería.

 

Albafica no permitiría que el honor de su dulce chica fuese puesto en duda, sin embargo tampoco quería apresurarse y cometer una locura de la cual se arrepentiría toda la vida. Unir una vida a otra no era algo que se debiese tomar con calma.

 

Maldito fuese Albafica de Piscis por haberle permitido a esa inocente jovencita incrustarse tanto en su corazón.

 

_¿Acaso tenías corazón?_

 

No, pero Agasha le había prestado el suyo. Lo sentía latir adentro de su pecho. Estaba llamando a su dueña con fuerza; anhelándola de vuelta a los brazos de Albafica. Muy para su pesar, el Santo que lo resguardaba iba a tener que tomar una decisión por encima de todo (sobre todo él mismo) con el fin de no arruinarle la vida a la chica.

 

Para proteger a Agasha, él iba a sostener con fuerza el corazón que ella le había prestado, hasta el final. Aunque tuviese que hacerle daño, mucho daño.

 

Lo haría por ella. Por su querida Agasha.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: "Adilay Ackatery" (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)
> 
> ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
> 
> Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker ¡y denle like! XD


	5. TERMINADO EN FANFICTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este fic ya se encuentra concluido. Explicaciones abajo.

**Estimados lectores.**

Debido a algunos problemas que tengo con ciertas opciones que otorga ésta página y _Wattpad_ , con respecto (más que nada) a la descarga de historias, he decidido (con mucho dolor) terminar todos mis fics únicamente en **Fanfiction-Net**.

Este fic será concluido únicamente en dicha página bajo el user _"Adilay Vaniteux"._ Pueden buscarme con toda confianza, donde amablemente les recibiré.

Disculpen las molestias.

Qué tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: "Adilay Ackatery" (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)
> 
> ::::::::::::::::
> 
> Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
